Watching the Sunset
by fanfatic08
Summary: Watching the sunset has always been what lovers do. But how did Ryoma and Sakuno end up doing so? Please read and review.


**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Watching the Sunset**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Summary: Sakuno and Ryoma are sitting on the rooftop watching the sunset. How did all this happen? Please read and review.**

**A/N: Here comes another oneshot. I hope you like this. Please review after reading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of its characters.**

Sakuno was panting as she ran towards the school rooftop. She was running around the school for some time now. When she was about to reach the door, she began to think of the reason as to why she was looking for a certain person.

**Flashback**

"Nya, where is Ochibi?" Eiji said as he panicked a bit. "He didn't attend the morning practice"

"Maybe he's home sick," Oishi said, trying to calm his partner down.

"Where the heck is that Echizen?" Momoshiro said, starting to get irritated by the absence of his pal.

"Baka!" Kaidoh began, annoying his mortal enemy. "If we knew why would we be causing a commotion?"

"Who are you calling an idiot, mamushi?" Momoshiro said as he threw deadly glares at Kaidoh.

"What was that you said?" Kaidoh said forming a fist in front of him.

"You wanna fight?" Momoshiro said. They went face to face and electric charges formed between their eyes.

"Eh..." Sakuno said as she looked at the commotion. "W-what's going on, senpai?" she asked Fuji as she arrived to watch them practice.

"Echizen's not here..." Fuji replied as he looked at her with his usual smile. "Do you know why?"

"Anou..." Sakuno nervously answered. "I-I saw him this morning but he didn't attend class."

"Nya, so he isn't home. Where's Ochibi?" Eiji said, or probably screamed out, when he overheard their conversation. He started feeling more nervous than he was before.

"Maybe it will be better to look for him then," Oishi said as he looked worriedly.

"That Echizen is really troublesome," Momoshiro said as he scratched his head with an annoyed face on.

"I'll help too." Sakuno bowed as she hurried off.

**End of Flashback**

"This is the last place I know where Ryoma-kun might be," Sakuno mumbled, finally reaching the door of the rooftop.

Entering the place, she saw Ryoma to the left of the door. He was sitting on the floor and leaning on the chain-linked fence. He had a peaceful face on as he slept there, undisturbed, or at least before Sakuno came.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno said as she shook Ryoma, waking him from his slumber.

Ryoma just moaned, refusing to wake up, as his eyes remained closed.

Sakuno knew that something was wrong because of Ryoma's pale face.

"Ryoma-kun, what's wrong?" Sakuno asked as she placed her hand over his forehead. Feeling that it was hot, she started to worry. "Ryoma-kun, you have a fever. I'll go get medicine," she said and she would have had ran to the school clinic if it wasn't for the hand that grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go..." he muttered with his eyes open, showing that he was clearly awake.

"But you need the medi--" Sakuno was cut off when she saw the look in Ryoma.

"Just stay with me. That's all," Ryoma said, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Hai..." Sakuno hesitated before she took a seat beside him. She blushed as she glanced at Ryoma.

So they sat there, Sakuno kept quiet while Ryoma slept on her shoulder. Sakuno just sat still as she watched the sun set before them.

"So young... So young..." Momoshiro said. He was peeking from behind the door, grinning.

"Nya, they look cute together!" Eiji smiled from ear to ear as he also showed his head on top of Momoshiro.

"Saa..." Fuji said with his usual smile, then he returned back behind the door after sneaking a peek.

"Ii, data." Inui mumbled as he scribbled on his green notebook as he stood beside Fuji.

"Fshh..." Kaidoh hissed, uninterested. Actually, he would be training if it wasn't for Inui threatening him with Inui Juice.

"Are you sure we should be watching them. I mean..." Oishi said but he stopped, seeing that no one was listening to him.

"BURNING!" Kawamura shouted, as he swung his racket around.

"Shh.." they said they placed their forefinger over their lips as they looked at him. This, of course, made him stop.

"What are you guys doing, goofing around here?" Ryuzaki-sensei said as she walked towards them, hands on her waist and Tezuka beside her.

"Coach..." they chorused.

"Everyone, 50 laps around the school building," Tezuka said sternly while everyone headed downstairs to do as they were ordered. Both he and their coach then followed after she glanced at the two "lovers" on the rooftop.

**A/N: How was it? I really hope you enjoyed it. And sorry if the characters were OOC. Anyway, please write a review. Any comments are welcome. And, oh yeah, please read some of my other stories to, please.**


End file.
